


Ruby

by lorir_writes



Series: For The World To Know [10]
Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-18 06:48:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21540127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorir_writes/pseuds/lorir_writes
Summary: A whirlwind of emotions expects Duchess Jade on her first visit to Spain to meet her family.
Relationships: Liam/Main Character (The Royal Romance)
Series: For The World To Know [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1283492
Kudos: 2





	1. Part 1

Since the Royal motorcade left the Madrid Barajas international airport, Jade didn’t say a word. Her eyes would go from the window and down at her fingers, playing with her mother’s engagement ring, but most of the time she was quiet. Probably way too quiet from what Liam was used to dealing with.

“Jade?” He placed his hand atop hers.

“Mmm?“ 

“How are you doing?”

“I don’t know… Did you ever go somewhere for the first time but had this feeling that you’ve been there before?”

“Sometimes. Is it how you feel now?”

“Yeah… But it’s not possible.”

“Are you sure?”

“I­­–” Jade narrowed her eyes. “Do you know something I don’t know about me and my family again?”

“I might know something, but it’s not my place to say anything.”

Jade pursed her lips.

“Hey, I didn’t mean to pry. I found out about your family by accident. There are things I know and you probably know about them as well, but you just don’t remember.”

“Then tell me what is it. Maybe I’ll remember.”

“No.”

“Why not?”

“These are your family memories. You should relive them with your grandmother, your uncle and your other relatives. I’m just the fiancé. I’m not the best person to ask.”

“Liam!”

“No.”

“Oh, please! As if you didn’t know all th–” she trailed off as she caught him already looking through documents and answering emails on his tablet. “Are you kidding me, Rys?”

Liam shrugged.

“Fine!” She crossed her arms and looked out the window. 

Silence loomed over the backseat of the Cordonian Royal car for several minutes until it reached the gates of the Palace of Zarzuela. Jade’s chestnut eyes darted at the sight of the Borbón family coat of arms and her stomach fluttered. “Oh god…”

Before she could say anything, Liam took her hand, lacing his fingers with hers. “They already love you. Just be yourself and you’ll do great, okay?”

The gates opened for the Cordonian Royal motorcade to get in and she squeezed his hand. “I’m still mad at you for not telling me what you know, but I can’t do this without you. ”

Liam smiled softly. “You underestimate yourself if you think you can’t meet them on your own, but I’ll gladly stand by you anytime you need me.”

“Ugh…” Jade slid on the seat, moving closer to Liam and burying her face on his chest while he cradled her in his arms. “This is how you will always win our fights, isn’t it?”

He kissed the top of her head and whispered. “Yeah.”

They chuckled. As the car rolled to a stop at the main entrance of the Spanish Royal Palace, photographers and reporters surrounded the car. Bastien and Mara stood by the door, but Liam raised his hand before his bodyguard opened it.

Cupping her chin with one hand, he smiled at her. “Don’t worry about the press. They’ll just take a few pictures, but we won’t be speaking to them right now and you don’t have to give any interviews at all. You’re here for your family and nobody else.”

“Okay,” Jade replied quietly. She sat up, adjusting her dress and smoothing her hair.

Liam nodded to Bastien, who opened the door.

“Li?” Jade called, putting the laced hands against her chest.

“Yes?”

“Don’t let go of my hand.”

“Never.”

Liam climbed out of the car and Jade followed. She walked the few steps on the main entrance and stopped in front of a man on his forties who resembled her father and a beautiful woman she was quite sure she had met.

“Buenas tardes, Sus Majestades,” Liam extended his hand with a smile.

“Buenas tardes, Su Majestad,” King Felipe replied the gesture and allowed Liam greeted the Spanish Queen.

Jade froze in place. Her mind went blank. She simply held Liam’s hand and stood there, looking at those people she knew she had already met them.

“Su Gracia,” the Spanish King bowed to her, followed by his wife.

Liam squeezed Jade’s hand to get her attention and signaled for her to bow.

Jade blinked a few times and bowed. “Sus Majestades.”

“Eres tan hermosa como recuerdo ¹.” King Felipe smiled fondly.

“I was here, wasn’t I?” Jade asked quietly.

The Spanish King and Queen nodded. 

“We should pose for the cameras and head inside to chat and give Duchess Jade a moment away from prying eyes, don’t you think, Felipe?” Queen Vanesa suggested.

“Yes, let’s do that,” the king held his wife’s hand.

Jade, on the other hand, could barely breathe. She was there before. How could I forget this?

“You’re doing great, my love. Just a couple more minutes for the pictures, okay?” Liam murmured in her ear as he guided her to the side to pose for the photographers. “Take a deep breath and smile.”

She nodded. After what seemed like forever to Jade, the King and Queen of Spain led the way inside the palace. Jade looked around, studying every detail on the columns, floor tiles, paintings. Stepping into a sophisticated private lounge, the Spanish monarchs took a seat on the couch and gestured for Liam and Jade to sit on the couch nearby. On the coffee table, a jar with orange-flavored water and a plate with enpanadas, miguelitos, mini churros, and cronuts.

“Aww man…” Jade sighed marveling the number of baked goods on the table.

“Mother insisted you still would like to have dessert first,” Felipe smiled.

“Yeah, abuela is right about that,” Jade smiled, taking the glass of water Queen Vanesa offered her. “Is she here?”

“Yes, she’s insisted on preparing lunch herself, but she’ll join us soon,” Felipe affirmed.

“You must have so many questions,” Vanesa added.

“I do…” Jade glanced around for a moment. “I know I remember this room, but it was brighter, it had gold and white balloons everywhere, more flowers, it smelled like chocolate.”

The King and Queen shared smiles with Liam then looked at her. 

“I remember your face, Your Majesties. I think I was lying down in a golden room and you were both smiling down at me. I remember the sound of water and feeling my hair wet and angels…?” Jade furrowed her brows.

“You seem to recall a lot of things from your childhood, Jade.” Felipe chuckled. “I think this memory you’re telling us about is from your christening and the brunch party right after.”

“The gold room with angels is the Real Basilica de San Francisco El Grande. You were cradled in my arms while the priest, who is also your uncle, was baptizing you,” Vanesa added.

“You’re my godparents? And I have an uncle who is a priest?”

“Alejandro is the archbishop of Rubí, the duchy which your father ruled before he abdicated the throne, Jade. We must pay a visit to him later this week,” Vanesa replied.

“I’d like that.”

“And yes, we are your godparents. We were a young couple who just got married and I never thought Luis would trust us this much, wishing for us to look after you in case anything happened to him or to Elaine. You are our first goddaughter and you were this adorable three-year-old girl, giggling when the water fell on your hair. We were so happy we gave you and your parents an impromptu party right here in this room.” The Spanish king’s eyes sparkled as he recalled the moment.

“We had the staff preparing a brunch for you in this room while we were at the christening ceremony and they filled the room with balloons, flowers and angels dolls. They added a big chocolate fountain in the middle and many gifts to the guests. All the kids loved it,” the queen smiled at Liam.

“Whoa…” Jade sat back on the couch, appalled.

“I understand it’s a lot to take in. But when you said you remembered, I had to tell you about it. It’s our fondest memory of you,” Felipe commented. 

“I didn’t expect my son to wait for me to share this memory, but I have the pictures to help you remember it, cariña,” a strong yet soothing female voice echoed in the room.

Jade’s heart raced as she turned around. Her eyes welled up and she stood up. 

The others followed suit, bowing and curtsying as the Queen Mother of Spain entered and sashayed across the room. Her imposing and regal figure changed, her brown eyes glistening with tears they laid upon her granddaughter. 

Jade froze once again. She was astounded to see how little her grandmother changed after twenty years. A mix of emotions took over her.

The Queen Mother stepped closer and smiled. “Hola, mi adorada ².”

Before she knew, Jade had her arms wrapped tightly around her grandmother, sobbing. 

Sofia stroked her granddaughter’s hair, calming her down. “Sea bienvenida, cariña. Te extrané mucho ³.”

“Tambien te extrané, abuela,” Jade blurted.

“I see your Spanish still is marvelous,” The Queen pulled away and cupped Jade’s face. “You’re even prettier than you look on photographs.”

“Thanks,” Jade replied quietly, looking down.

“What is it, my dear?”

“You owe me a few explanations, abuela.”

“I suppose I do…” she glanced at her son and daughter in law and sat down next to Jade. “When Luis was murdered, Elaine and I feared whoever killed my son would threaten all of our lives eventually, but she didn’t want a courtly life for you, my dear. It was your father’s wish as well,” The Queen Mother sighed. “So I suggested her to change both of your names and move to Spring Valley to live at her mother’s ranch for a while I investigated his death. As soon as we dealt with our enemies, I hired bodyguards for you.”

“But I only knew Mr. Rossom and Jules when I was thirteen.”

“You had different bodyguards for security reasons. You knew many of them as neighbors who babysitted you, mailmen, tutors…”

“Oh…” Jade furrowed her brows, trying to absorb everything.

“That’s very clever, ma'am,” Liam commented.

“I agree. Subtle and smart, mother. I’m surprised,” Felipe said.

“I can be subtle when I need to be,” Sofia scowled while the others fought the urge to laugh. The Queen mother turned to Jade again. “I’ve been looking out for you through all these years, paying for college tuitions, helping you get jobs or internships, health insurance, etcetera.”

“I guess it explains a lot,” Jade commented pensively. “But how about the period when I was – ” Jade bit her bottom lip, unsure if she should talk about her complicated past.

“I believe you’re referring to that troubled moment before and after Elaine’s passing?” The Queen Mother eyed her granddaughter.

Jade nodded, looking down.

“You were one little stealthy girl to track down back then. That piece of shit you were involved with knew how to cover his and your tracks, but I’m thankful Juliet is well trained and clever. When she found you, I took care of the rest,” Sofia threw her head back and squared her shoulders.

“Is this why he disappeared?” Jade asked.

“Yes. And believe me when I say I made sure he will never set eyes on you again, cariña.” Sofia replied with a hint of angst in her voice, but her face softened as she looked at Jade.

“Do I want to know what this is about?” The Spanish King glanced between his mother and goddaughter.

“Maybe later if Jade feels like talking about it.” Sofia gave a reassuring smile to Jade, who nodded. “We have more important matters to discuss right now.”

“Yes, of course, mother,” King Felipe nodded. “We are aware of all the assassination attempts Cordonia is going through lately and I’d like to propose an alliance to track down Anton Severus and the Sons of Earth and most of all, ensure Jade’s safety.”

“Spanish guards will be sent to provide reinforcement to both of you until we’re sure you’re safe,” Queen Vanessa added.

“Thank you, Your Majesties. We need all the help we can get,” Liam replied.

“Cordonia has been an ally of our country for years, we wouldn’t turn our backs on you now. Besides you’re marrying my granddaughter, it’s our duty as her family to protect both of you at all costs,” Sofia explained.

“Thank you,” Jade nodded. “I know invitations to our wedding were sent here, but I’d like to emphasize it: come to our wedding. I’m not asking it a Duchess making another political strategy like we’ve been doing through these past weeks during Unity Tour in Cordonia. I am asking you as your niece, goddaughter, and granddaughter, your Majesties. I was quite sure I had no family, but now, with all these memories not just with abuela, but with both of you, I need you there. Please, come to our wedding.”

“I wouldn’t miss it for the world, cariña,” Joy glowed in Sofia’s eyes.

“I’ll be happy to attend.” Dimples formed on Queen Vanesa’s cheeks.

“I have one condition. Two, actually,” King Felipe said.

“Oh?” Jade’s eyebrows rose.

“Felipe!” Sofia glared at her son.

“It’s okay, abuela,” Jade said, then turned to her uncle. “What are your conditions, Your Majesty?”

“From now on, you have to call me tio,” The Spanish grinned.

“Not a problem, _tio_.” Jade giggled. “What’s the second condition?”

“Our daughter Manuela wants to be your flower girl.”

“Does she?" 

"She’s fascinated by your story, Jade. Since she heard there was going to be Barbie and Ken doll replicas of your engagement photo, we pulled a few strings to get the dolls before everyone else and asked for flower girl replica of her.”

“I had no idea anyone would really like those dolls,” Jade stared at Liam surprised.

“I didn’t know that either. The Royal Communications staff have told me they’re wildly popular in Cordonia and United States though,” Liam commented.

“Your story appeals to every girl’s hopes and dreams, Jade.” Queen Vanesa pointed out.

“So what do you say?” The Spanish King asked.

“We haven’t quite figured out these details yet but okay. I’d have to choose a flower girl eventually, so why not?” Jade gave her shoulders with a smile.

“Thank you. I was going to attend the wedding either way, but now you’ll help me earn the best dad award of the family this month,” he winked.

“Err… What?”

“Our family has a few competitions among relatives and in-laws, though I do not encourage these sort of things.” Sofia pressed her lips together.

“Mother, you sabotaged tia Rosario’s hat to win the most elegant outfit last year.” Felipe objected.

“That old hag had it coming,” Sofia huffed.

The room was filled with laughter. A butler walked in, gave the queen a signal that the lunch was ready.

“We’ll continue to tell more stories about the House of Borbón to Jade and Liam during lunch. The Queen Mother and Felipe will escort you both while I’ll get Manuela ready to meet you,” Vanesa said before standing up and leaving the lounge.

King Felipe led the way to the dining room with the Queen Mother by his side while Jade and Liam followed.

“Oh my god, Li!” Jade whispered. “They’re awesome. And I think they really love me.”

“I told you,” Liam smiled, lifting her hand to his lips and kissing it.

“You’re still not off the hook about hiding things from me though.”

“I know.”

“But thank you for being here with me,” she said, giving him a quick kiss on his cheek.

“You’re welcome, my love.”

______

¹ You’re as beautiful as I remember.

² Hello, my dear.

³ Welcome, sweetheart. I missed you so much.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When things get too overwhelming for Jade, she knows exactly who to count on to feel better.

The Unity Tour visit to Spain became a whirlwind of emotions to Jade. Besides visiting Madrid, the Cordonian Royal Couple attended estate dinners, galas, a fashion show in Milan and a soccer match before they went to the duchy of Rubí at the end of the week.

During a small ceremony to honor late Prince Luis, King Felipe bestowed Jade with the title of Duquesa de Rubi, following the family tradition of inheriting the duchy that once belonged to her father. She gave a few interviews alongside the Kings of Spain and Cornodia, reinforcing the alliance between the kingdoms and stayed at her estate in Rubí for the rest of the trip to know more about the duchy and its people.

As thrilling as it was to learn more about her family members, their traditions and the Spanish kingdom, by the end of the trip, she was exhausted. During her last night in Spain, instead of joining another social event, she opted for a quiet and intimate dinner with her family and her fiancé and returned to her chambers. After a bath, she looked for the most comfortable pajamas she had, crawled into bed and turned on the TV to look for something to distract herself. However, it wasn’t an easy task. 

Aside from the family-related issues, she still had unsolved matters in Cordonia and the date of the wedding was getting closer. She turned to the side and reached for a tissue as tears poured down her face and an aching pain spread through her forehead. Just then, the sound of a familiar soft knock on the door pulled her out of reverie. “Come in,” she answered, sniffing a little.

“Hello, my queen,” Liam smiled as he stepped inside the room with iced tea, water, and anti-inflammatory pills on a tray. “Are you feeling any better?”

“Not really. The headache is back,” Jade replied.

He placed the tray on the table nearby and picked up the glass of water and the pill. 

She sat up to take the medication and drink the water. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome, my love.” Liam looked at the several used tissues spread on the floor and at her eyes slightly red from crying. “Is there anything else you need?”

“I’m a little short on cuddles from my fiancé,” Jade pouted.

Liam chortled as he took a seat by the headboard and she quickly rested her head on his chest, reveling in the warmth of his embrace.

“Mmm… I feel a lot better already,” she smiled.

“I’m glad my cuddling skills please you, Your Grace.”

“Now that we’re alone, I have to ask: did you know I was going to receive a title this week?”

“I had no idea. But it does make sense. The Duchy of Rubí belonged to your father since he was eighteen and it’s only befitting that you, as his only heir and fourth person in the succession to the throne, inherit it.”

“But I won’t be here.”

“We certainly will make more visits here, but you can always delegate it to someone else. It was how your family chose to be ruled the duchy all these years after your father abdicated the throne and his titles to marry your mother.”

“It’s a bit daunting. I came here to meet my family… now I have a title, I am officially someone on the line of succession and in the meantime, I’m preparing myself to become Queen.” As the words came out, her eyes suddenly went wide. “I should be preparing myself to marry you. Oh god! We didn’t talk about any of these big decisions. We just chose food and drinks. And some of our guests don’t even enjoy the drinks we selected. Drake doesn’t drink wine, Olivia dislikes any other wine that isn’t from Lythikos and–” she was suddenly cut off by Liam cupping her cheek and kissing her. Her eyes fluttered shut as she melted into the long, passionate kiss. As they pulled away, she simpered. “I was talking too fast again, wasn’t I?”

“Yes, you were.”

“Sorry…” she chewed on a nail.

“It’s okay. But we still have time to talk about the arrangements for our wedding. I’ll ask my assistant to add an appointment to my schedule as soon as we land in Cordonia. And may I add that you have also figured out important details for our wedding. You already have a gown and a flower girl,” Liam smiled.

“I also have a mantilla.”

“A what?”

“It’s a Spanish veil the bride wears that is passed from one relative to another. My abuela, all my aunts, and my mother wore the same mantilla and now it’s my turn. I’ll take it to my wedding designer to make some changes and keep it until the next woman in my family gets married,” her cheeks dimpled.

“Oh, look at you, Lady Jade Isabel Bourbon, the unconventional and bold Duchess of Valtoria and Rubí, following a family tradition,” Liam joked.

Jade elbowed him playfully. 

He laughed.

“I couldn’t say no. It’s so delicate, regal and gorgeous…”

“I believe you,” he tightened the embrace and kissed her temple.

“I can’t wait to wear it with my wedding gown, and to see my maid of honor wearing a similar designer dress and to see my flower girl! Manuela will look adorable. Who knew I had a seven-year-old cousin so funny and cute?”

He grinned.

“Ugh… Don’t answer that or I’ll be mad at you for omitting things from me again,” she scolded.

Liam pressed his lips together and pretended to zip it, making her giggle.

“I know you didn’t want to spoil anything and allow me to share those memories with my family, but you could’ve given me a hint or something.”

“I couldn’t. You’d have to know the whole story before I could tell what I know.”

“But I know a bunch of stories about my family now and I deserve to know what you know about me and my family.”

“Fair enough.” He produced his phone from his pocket and tapped the screen a few times before showing it to Jade. “Do you recognize any of these kids?”

“Well, the girl is me and–” she trailed off as she recognized the other child. “Noooo.”

He chuckled.

“I can’t believe this. You were at my christening brunch party?!?”

“As you may recall, my mother was close friends with your grandmother and she invited us to the ceremony.”

“How did you get ahold of this?”

“Queen Mother Sofia found it and sent it to me. I don’t remember much about the party, except for the chocolate fountain, playing with other kids and something about the guest of honor kissing my cheek,” a broad smile lightened up his features.

“Can you believe that? I had a thing for you since I was three! What are the chances?” She giggled.

“You also happen to be the newest Duchess of Rubí and you were the Harvest Queen of Cordonian Ruby last year.”

“And you thought the coincidences that brought us together only lied on apples, huh?”

They laughed.

“How are you feeling now?”

“Better.”

“Is the headache gone?”

“Yeah. But you know what would make it even better?”

“No." 

"Please,” Jade batted her lashes.

He pulled away from the hug and crossed his arms.

“Pero yó te deseo tanto, mi Rey,¹” she purred, kissing his neck and brushing her foot on his leg.

Liam took a deep breath and cleared his throat. “Regardless of how tempted I feel right now, especially with the dirty talking in Spanish, I’m only staying until you fall asleep and returning to my own room because both of us need to wake up early tomorrow.”

“Ugh…” she turned to her side of the bed and gave him a sideways glance. “Did I ever mention how much I hate your inhuman super restraint?”

“Yes.” He chuckled, pulling her back into his arms and kissing her cheek. “Every night, my love.”

_____

¹ But I wish you so much, my King.


End file.
